Die?
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Mayu takut. menyesal. bersalah. karena apa? jawabannya ada di fic ini, silahkan baca (sorry for bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Die?**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik yang mahakuasa tapi Len dan cerita ini punya author! *digampar***

**WARNING : OOCness (maybe), typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje**

**ini bukan project author selanjutnya. ff ini udah ada di laptop dari jaman belanda dulu -.- *plak**

**sebenernya author udah gak niat ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi biarlah post saja daripada mubazir~**

**coba coba aja siapa tau ada yang mau minta lanjut *pede***

**mohon review dari ff ini minna-san~**

**oh ya, maaf kalo horor ato thriller-nya kurang ngena *bows***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benar-benar menyesali saat aku pertama kali menemukan boneka ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa meratapi sifat bodohku yang dulu tidak membakar boneka ini. Yah, mungkin jika aku menceritakannya dari sini, kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti rasa penyesalan yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu kembali teman-temanku dulu.

**~~OOOOO~~**

"Hei Miku, lihat boneka ini. Lucu kan?" tanya Mayu sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka.

"Kau baru saja beli?" tanya Miku

"Tidak, aku menemukan boneka ini di depan rumahku" jawab Mayu

"Kau beruntung sekali Mayu. Aku juga ingin boneka seperti itu" ucap Rin

"Kau kan bisa minta pada Len" ucap Miku

"Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya" jawab Rin

"Hei, nanti mau main ke rumahku?" tanya Mayu

"Tentu saja, sudah lama sekali kita tidak main ke rumah Mayu" ucap Miku semangat

.

.

**Rumah Mayu**

.

.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menamainya Usano Mimi. Nama yang bagus bukan?" tanya Mayu dan meletakkan bonekanya di atas meja

"Bagus sekali. Tapi apa kau tidak penasaran dengan orang yang memberimu boneka itu?" tanya Kaito

"Entahlah, Kaito-niichan. Aku tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali tentang si pemberi" jawab Mayu

Rin terus memperhatikan boneka milik Mayu, mungkin ia juga ingin memiliki boneka seperti itu. Sekilas, terlihat mata boneka itu memancarkan sebuah warna yang mungkin merah. Rin tercengang dan ingin memberitahukan itu pada Len. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu juga Rin merasa semua menjadi gelap...

**~~OOOOO~~**

"Rin, cepatlah sadar!" ucap Len

"Len?" tanya Rin yang membuka mata perlahan

"Ya, ini aku" ucap Len dan tersenyum lega. "Ayo kita temui yang lain agar mereka tidak khawatir" lanjut Len

"Tunggu, tadi aku kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung

"Kau tidak ingat? Tiba-tiba saja kau pergi ke dapur dan mengambil pisau. Kau terus saja berdiri di hadapan kami dengan tatapan kosong dan pisau di tangan kananmu. Aku memanggil namamu dan tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan. Sekarang kau ada di kamar Mayu" jelas Len

Rin terdiam dan terus berusaha mengingat kejadian yang diceritakan Len padanya. Tapi kejadian yang sama selalu berputar di otaknya, yaitu saat ia berdiam diri mengamati boneka milik Mayu. Rin berjalan keluar dari kamar Mayu dan melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Rin dan tersenyum

"Yah, karena Rin sudah sadar, kami ingin pulang dulu Mayu" ucap Kaito

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Mayu dan mengantar teman-temannya ke depan rumah

**~~OOOOO~~**

"Ohayou Mayu, kenapa kau pucat?" tanya Miku saat melihat Mayu memasuki kelas dengan wajah pucat

"Iie, aku hanya kurang tidur sepertinya" jawab Mayu dan tersenyum lemah

"Sepertinya? Itu artinya kau tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya kan?" tanya Rin

"Ah, tidak" ucap Mayu gugup. Dikeluarkannya boneka miliknya dari dalam tas

"Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Miku heran

"Entah mengapa, aku sangat menyukainya dan terus membawanya tanpa sadar" jawab Mayu

"Hei, aku masih ingin tahu penyebab kenapa kau terlihat pucat" ucap Rin

"Sebenarnya..." ucap Mayu ragu. "Saat aku bangun tadi pagi, dinding kamarku penuh dengan goresan benda tajam" lanjut Mayu pelan

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan itu?" tanya Rin

"Tidak, saat aku tidur tadi malam, semuanya masih baik-baik saja" ucap Mayu

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Mungkin ada seseorang yang mengincarmu. Dan mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak tidak tidur di rumahmu dulu. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?" tawar Miku

"Baiklah" jawab Mayu pasrah

"Aku juga ingin menginap di rumah Miku!" ucap Rin

"Tapi kau tidak boleh membawa Len" ucap Miku

"Yaaah~" ucap Rin kecewa

**~~OOOOO~~**

"Kita akan bercerita sampai malam kan?" tanya Rin semangat

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tidur di kamarku bersama" ucap Miku

"Maaf, aku akan langsung tidur saja" ucap Mayu pelan dan tidur sambil memeluk bonekanya

.

.

**SKIP**

.

.

"Aku akan membeli sarapan dulu. Kalian tunggu saja di sini" ucap Miku dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

Tak beberapa lama, Miku sudah kembali ke rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Miku terdiam saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan tangan gemetar diraihnya ponsel yang berada di sakunya

"Kaito-niichan..." ucap Miku. Tangannya menahan mulutnya agar tidak terdengar suara tangisan

"Kau kenapa Miku? Kau seperti ingin menangis" tanya Kaito sedikit khawatir

"Rin..." ucap Miku terputus. Hanya suara tangisan yang melengkapi kalimatnya

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Kaito panik

"A-aku ada di rumah. Cepatlah datang, aku takut..." ucap Miku bergetar

Miku terduduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dipeluknya kedua kakinya untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Sampai akhirnya teman-temannya datang.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" tanya Luka khawatir

Miku tidak mengankat kepalanya. Tangannya menunjuk lemah ke arah kamarnya. Kaito segera memasuki kamar Miku. Len yang mengikuti Kaito terdiam dan jatuh terduduk. Di kamar Miku terbujur tubuh Rin yang dipenuhi darah. Terlihat tubuhya disayat secara paksa setelah satu pisau menancap di perutnya. Luka dan Gumi yang melihat itu menangis. Hanya Kaito dan Gakupo yang masih sanggup berdiri tegak. Kaito segera menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Tak beberapa lama, ambulans datang dan membawa tubuh Rin yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kaito berjalan ke ruang tengah diikuti dengan Gakupo, Gumi, dan Luka. Semua terdiam di ruang tengah Miku, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk menemani Len yang masih terdiam di depan kamar Miku. Len hanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Tidak ada suara, hanya air mata yang menunjukkan kondisi Len.

"Len..." panggil Kaito pelan

Diam. Len hanya terlihat seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa. Kaito membawa tubuh Len ke ruang tengah.

"Doushitte?" tanya sebuah suara di ambang pintu rumah Miku

Semua terdiam melihat pemilik suara yang terasa begitu ringan itu. Sang pemilik suara yang merasa diperhatikan melemparkan tatapan bertanya

"Mayu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC or End? dunno *author ditimpuk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Die?**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik yang mahakuasa tapi Len dan cerita ini punya author! *digampar***

**WARNING : OOCness (maybe), typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje**

**author minta maap jika fic ini semakin lama semakin pendek *bow**

**apakah ini termasuk dalam bentuk drabble? entahlah *shrugs* *digampar***

**pokoknya baca saja cerita ini~**

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Doushitte?" tanya sebuah suara di ambang pintu rumah Miku_

_Semua terdiam melihat pemilik suara yang terasa begitu ringan itu. Sang pemilik suara yang merasa diperhatikan melemparkan tatapan bertanya_

_"Mayu..."_

[Flashback End]

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian semua menangis?" tanya Mayu

"Kau tidak tahu?..." tanya Gakupo

"Ada apa?" ucap Mayu bingung

Mayu melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar Miku. Hanya terlihat bekas-bekas darah Rin yang mengotori lantai dan dinding.

"Itu darah siapa?" tanya Mayu

"Kau tidak tahu? Dan kemana kau pergi saat aku meninggalkanmu dan Rin berdua?!" tanya Miku yang suaranya makin meninggi

"Aku tidak tahu. Seingatku aku hanya kembali tidur di kamarmu" ucap Mayu gugup

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di luar?" tanya Miku

"Entahlah, saat aku bangun tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di lapangan yang berada di dekat sini" ucap Mayu

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu" ucap Miku

Mayu terperangah mendengar perkataan Miku. Ia menatap ke arah Kaito, dan melihat Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mayu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Miku. Mayu masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa ada lapangan yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya. Ia melihat boneka miliknya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Terlihat sedikit warna merah di bawah mata boneka itu. Mayu mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat tau kalau itu bekas darah yang mengering. Mayu segera berlari ke rumahnya dan masih berusaha memikirkan kejadian yang ada di rumah Miku.

"Apa benar aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Mayu pada dirinya sendiri

Tangannya sibuk membuat gambar yang ada di pikirannya di kertas. Mayu terkejut saat menyadari coretan yang dibuatnya sedari tadi adalah gambar Rin yang terkapar lemah di sebuah ruangan. Mayu melempar kertas itu secara asal. Terdengar suara kertas itu membentur bonekanya. Mayu diam memperhatikan boneka yang diletakkan di atas meja. Bulu kuduk Mayu berdiri saat melihat boneka miliknya tersenyum... menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

**~~OOOOO~~**

Suasana kelas terasa lebih sepi karena Miku sama sekali tidak bersuara. Mayu hanya berdiam diri di tempat duduknya. Len terus menatap kosong ke depan.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku tidak enak badan" ucap Mayu saat istirahat tiba. Teman-temannya mengiyakan karena wajahnya yang pucat

Mayu segera berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju halaman belakang dengan langkah yang...sedikit aneh. Ia menyeringai puas saat menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Mayu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

"Len, ada perlu apa?" tanya Mayu sambil memutar tubuhnya. Tangannya berada di belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling" ucap Len

"Kebetulan sekali. Ingin pergi bersama?" tawar Mayu dengan senyuman yang tidak sampai ke matanya

"Silahkan saja" jawab Len

"Tapi sayang sekali, kita tidak akan bisa pergi bersama" ucap Mayu dengan wajah datar. Ia berjalan mendekati Len dan menusukkan gunting yang sedari tadi di sembunyikannya ke perut Len

"Ternyata benar..." ucap Len. Napasnya terputus-putus

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" ucap Mayu dan menusuk mata Len. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Len?" tanya Mayu

Mayu tertawa dan terus menusuk wajah Len dengan gunting miliknya. Setelah merasa puas, Mayu menancapkan gunting miliknya ke leher Len hingga menembus sisi lainnya. Dengan langkah senang ia berjalan keluar sekolah menuju rumahnya

Jeritan terdengar dari halaman belakang sekolah. Seluruh murid dan guru berkumpul mengelilingi mayat Len. Miku menggeram marah melihat satu lagi temannya terbunuh. Ia berlari menuju rumah Mayu dengan perasaan marah yang memuncak

"Mayu! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Miku sambil menggedor pintu rumah Mayu

"Doushitte Miku?" tanya Mayu sambil memberikan tatapan silahkan-masuk

"Setelah Rin, kenapa kau membunuh Len?!" seru Miku

"Hah? bukankah aku pulang karena tidak enak badan? Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan Len?" tanya Mayu. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit karena tuduhan Miku

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku?!" bentak Miku

Mayu yang ingin bicara, tapi terhenti oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa semua menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh kulitnya

"Mayu? Mayu?!" Miku berseru panik

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TeBeCe~**

**please reviewnya minna '-'**


End file.
